mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Satus of Era (Map Game)
Satus of Era or "The Start of an Era" in Late Latin, is a map game beginning in the final days of the Middle Ages in Europe, and the early days of the Ming dynasty in China-- in 1450 C. E, a turbulent era; in other words, an era of change; an era in which power is cemented. Welcome to Satus of Era. The game begins when we have 3 players. Rules :Main article: Rules (Satus of Era) Moderators Moderators are appointed. Active *Reclaim (head mod and mod of North/East Europe) *Lord (Asia-America mod) *TurtleLordX (Middle East Mod) Honorary * Current Maps Signups All nations without names by them may be taken by new players immediately. Nations with normal names by them may not be taken by new players as they are already established main player nations, and cannot be played without permission or a revolt. Bolded names are international unions, with member states indented below. Tribal Names are italicized, and areas which are fragmented by being small states are underlined. Nations in civil disarray or collapsing nations have an attached note. Each player can have 4 nations! Europe Northern Europe *Denmark (Kalmar Union (dynastic) with Norway and Sweden) -- (Major) Türtlelørđχ *Norway (Kalmar Union (dynastic) with Denmark and Sweden) -- Türtlelørđχ *Sweden (Kalmar Union (dynastic) with Denmark and Norway) -- Türtlelørđχ *Teutonic Knights -- (Minor) *''Saami:'' Mods Western Europe *Anjou -- *Auvergne -- *Brittany -- *Cambray -- *England -- *'France:' **'France (ruled by the house of Valois) -- **House of Bourbon -- **House of Orleans -- **House of Valois -- **Sancerre -- **Vendomme -- *Gascogne -- *'Holy Roman Empire (electors are bolded):' **'German States' ***Altmark -- ***Anhalt -- ***Ansbach (civil disarray) -- ***Austria -- ***Baden (civil disarray) -- ***Bar -- ***Bavaria-Ingolstadt (civil disarray) -- ***Bavaria-Landshut (civil disarray) -- ***Bavaria-Munchen (Personal Union with Portugal) -- Reclaim ***Bavaria-Straubing (civil disarray) -- ***Berg -- ***'Bohemia' (civil disarray) -- ***'Brandenburg' (vassal of Luxembourg)-- Reclaim ***Brunswick -- ***Breman -- ***Brunswick (civil disarray) -- ***Burgundy -- ***Cleves -- ***'Cologne' -- ***Friesland -- ***Grisons -- ***Hesse (civil disarray) -- ***Lauenburg -- ***Liege -- ***Limburg -- ***Lorraine -- ***Luxembourg (Personal Union with Portugal) -- Reclaim ***Magdeburg -- ***'Mainz' (will be added to map, eastern half of Trier) -- ***Mecklenburg -- ***Metz -- ***Munster -- ***Nassau -- ***Paderborn -- ***'Palatinate' -- ***Pomarania -- ***Salzburg -- ***'Saxony' (civil disarray) -- ***Stassburg -- ***Sundgau -- ***Swiss Confederacy -- ***Thuringia (civil disarray) -- ***'Trier' (civil disarray) -- ***Ulm -- ***Utrecht -- ***Valais -- ***Westphalia -- ***Woffenbuttel (civil disarray) -- ***Wurttemburg -- **'Italian States' ***d'Asti -- ***Ferrara -- ***Florence -- ***Genoa -- ***Lacques -- ***Mantua -- ***Milan -- ***Modena -- ***Monaco -- ***Montferrat -- ***Piombino -- ***Saluces -- ***Savoy (PU with Naples) --Reclaim ***Siena -- *Irish States -- *Nevers -- *Scotland -- Türtlelørđχ *Wales (In Rebellion against England) -- Eastern Europe *Bosnia (civil disarray) -- *Byzantine Empire (collapsing) -- *Crimean Khanate -- *Cyprus -- *Epirus -- *Hungary -- *Teutonic Knights -- *League of Lezhë (total war with Ottomans) -- *Lithuania (Dynastic Union with Poland) -- *Moldavia -- *Montenegro -- *'Russian States:' **Muscovy -- **Novgorod-- **Pskov -- **Rostov -- **Ryazan -- **Tver -- **Yaroslavl -- *Poland (Dynastic Union with Lithuania)-- *Serbia (civil disarray) -- *Wallachia (vassal of Ottomans) -- Southern Europe *Aragon -- Lord *Avignon -- *Bearn -- *Castille -- Lord *Granada -- *Navarre -- *Papal States -- *Patrimony of St Peter -- *Portugal -- Reclaim (Major) *Provence -- *Venice -- Reclaim (Minor) *Naples -- Reclaim (Minor) The Middle-East Arabian Peninsula *''Bedouin Nomads --'' *Oman -- *Yemen -- Near East *Ak Qoyunlu -- *Alaiye (vassal of Karamanids) -- *Georgia -- *Aq Qoyunlu (Vassal of the Mamluks) -- Reclaim *Ottoman Empire -- *Karamanids -- *Candaroglu -- *Dulkadir -- *Ramadanids -- *Samarkand Empire -- *Trebizond -- The Far East Siberia and Central Asia (Hordes are always in civil disarray) *''Buryats'' -- *Chagatai Khanate -- *''Chukchi -- '' *''Evenks -- '' *Golden Horde (collapsing) -- *Kazan Khanate -- *''Kets -- '' *Nogai Horde -- *Oirat Khanate -- *''Samoyeds'' -- *Tibet -- *Samarkand Empire -- *''Tungus'' -- *''Yakuts ''-- Indian Subcontinent *Bahmani -- *Bengal -- Lord *Berar (civil disarray) -- *Delhi Sultanate (collapsing) -- *Gajapati -- *Gond (civil disarray) -- *Gondwana (civil disarray) -- *Gujarat -- *Jaffna -- *Jaunpur (civil disarray) -- *Kamarupa -- *Kashmir (civil disarray) -- *Khandesh (civil disarray) -- *Koli (civil disarray) -- *Kotte -- *Loki -- *Malwa (civil disarray) -- *Mandla (civil disarray) -- *Nepal -- *Punjab (civil disarray) -- *Rapjuts (civil disarray) -- *Sind (civil disarray) -- *Vijayanagar -- Sailesh East Asia *''Ainu --'' *China (Ming Dynasty) -- Erizium (talk) *Japan -- Lord *Jurchen -- *Korea -- Southeast Asia *Arakan -- *Aru -- *Ava (aciddentally named Hanthawaddy on the map)(collapsing) -- *Banjar -- *Brunei -- *Champa Kingdom (collapsing) -- *Dai Viet -- *''Dayaks'' -- *Jamba -- *Kedah -- *Khmer (civil disarray) -- *Laos -- *Lanna -- *Malaccan Sultanate -- *Majapahit -- *Majapahit vassal states (all 1000 of them) -- *Minangkabau (civil disarray) -- *Palembang -- *Pasai -- *Pegu -- *Shan States -- *Siam (in dynastical union with Sukhothai) -- *Sukhothai (in dynastical union with Siam) -- *Sumedang -- *Sunda -- *Ternate Sultanate -- The Americas North and Central America *''Apache'' -- *Aztec Empire -- *Chichen Itza'' -- '' *''Chipewyan'' -- *''Cree'' -- *''Creek ''-- *''Eskimo -- '' *''Hopi'' -- *''Innu'' -- *''Inuit'' -- *''Iroquios -- '' *''Lakota'' -- *Mayan City States -- *Mixtec -- *''Navajo ''-- *Tarasco -- *''Tsalagi ''-- *''Ute ''-- *Zapotec City States -- ** South America *''Araucanians -- '' *''Arawak'' -- *''Caribs ''-- *Chimu -- *''Goitacaz'' -- *Inca Empire -- *''Manoa'' -- *''Mapuche ''-- *''Omagua ''-- *''Muisca ''-- *Northern Andean City States -- *Southern Andean City States -- *''Tupi --'' Oceania *''Australian Aborigines'' -- *''Maori -- '' *''Melanesians -- '' *''Papua'' -- *''Polynesians --'' Africa North Africa *''Berber'' -- *Hafsid Tunisia -- *Mamluk Sultanate -- Reclaim (Major) *Marinid Morocco -- *Moroccan Confederation -- *''Tuaregs'' -- *''Tubu ''-- *Zayyanid Algeria -- *Duchy of Ceuta (Vassal of Portugal) -- Reclaim *Duchy of Mellila (Vassal of Portugal) -- Reclaim *Occupied Rif (Vassal of Portugal) -- Reclaim West Africa *Akan States -- *Benin-- *Borgu -- *Igala -- *Kanem Empire -- *Kwararafa -- *Mali -- *Mossi States -- *Nupe -- *Oyo -- *Siine -- *Songhai-- *Takrur-- *Wolof-- East Africa *Adal-- *''Blemmyes--'' *''Cushites'' -- *Ethiopia-- *''Luo Tribes --'' *Makuria-- *Small Ethiopian States -- *''Somalis ''-- *Swahili Kingdoms -- *Funj Sennar -- *''Tunjur Tribes''-- Central Africa *Benguela -- *''Bushongo --'' *Interlacustrine States -- *Kacongo -- *Kongo -- *Ndongo -- *Ngoyo -- *''Sango --'' South Africa *''Khoisan --'' *Maravi -- *Mutapa -- *Torwa -- *''Xhosa --'' *''Zulu -- '' You may add smaller tribes to the list in black (unexplored) areas Archives Wall of Shame This list is for users currently prohibited from participating in the game. All Clear! The Game 1450 A War against Granada is begun by Castille and Portugal. The Marinids are invaded and lose all their borders to Portugal,a treaty is signed forcing Morocco to drop out of the war and hand over the Rif. A Moroccan Confederation is formed in rebellion against the Marinids and the Moroccan Civil War begins with neither side families joining in. Bayern-Munchen's rulers go tyrannical and the Portuguese being invited to take the throne they happily oblige and the former rulers are drowned. The King of Portugal marries the Queen of Luxembourg gaining control over Brandenburg and Luxembourg.Both spouses died of a brief plague. England is on the run in France '''thanks to Joan of Arc and a new French alliance with Burgundy and Scotland.' and now sits in fear as their enemies advance on their last major holding on the continent, Normandy. England is further worried after the ongoing Welsh revolt and continuous losses against France. The long war has weakened England, with Wales attempting to seize independence and rebellion rising in Ireland. However France has suffered extreme damage and losses in the Hundred Years War, and their king has lost a lot of power with numerous areas having gained autonomy while the largest noble houses are almost independent and vying for the throne.' '''The vast conglomerate of states that is the Holy Roman Empire is disunited. Archduke Frederick V of Austria is able to grasp the title of King of the Romans and his coronation as Holy Roman Emperor is planned to happen in Rome in 1453.' The Ottoman Empire, having conquered much of Anatolia, now turns its attention on Constinantinople, having developed their forces around the city for the last 20 years. The Pope, sick of dealing with the squabbling dukes that rule parts of the Partimony of St. Peter, decides to slowly unite them within the Papal States, without their suspicion before it is too late. The Teutonic Knights are disunited, the Prussian and Livonian orders disillusioned with each other, weakening them to a Poland-Lithuania that, though large and powerful, has only a coastline on the Black Sea. With Constantinople on the verge of falling, the Polish-Lithuanians need a Baltic port. Denmark has united the Scandinavian nations and conquered several HRE states in the north. But the powerful Russia and the HRE are still threats, while a land link with Sweden's Finland is needed. Novgorod is worried by the growing power of Moscovy who may soon be able to dominate the other lesser Russian states. However, both still are under the heel of the weakening Golden Horde. Japanese pirates take a devastating toll on Chinese shipping thanks to the backward naval theory of the current Chinese Emperor that prevents China from doing anything. However, China is powerful beyond belief on land, with two vassals: Dai Viet and Korea. However Dai Viet is gaining strong independence movements helped by their recent destruction of the Champa Kingdom... Naples regains control over their lands and gain independence The Khmer Empire has fallen, creating a possibility for Thai expansion to start going east instead of north, if they so choose. India is in chaos after being sacked by the Timurid Empire. However, the Muslims have already devastated much of Hindu India, yet Vijayanagar still remains strong enough to resist... The Mamluk Sultanate seizes control over Aq Qoyunlu. This is because of an assassination of the entire Qoyunlar Royal Family and the Mamluks defeating the assassins making Aq Qoyunlu vassals ''' '''The Aztec have arrived in Central America from somewhere... Powerful warriors, they are hired by Zapotec city states to fight battles and with a decent amount of backstabbing they hold the most powerful position in Central America, envied by all other states. However, Chichen Itza, the most powerful of the Mayan City States, may yet be able to unite their brethren against this foe In Africa, Ethiopia is the only Christian nation in an Africa dominated by Muslims and native religions. Ethiopia seeks to spread the word of the Lord, by force if necessary. ''' ' '''Note:go to Territories (Satus of Era) and post your nation and information.' We have 3 players!Let us begin!' *'Portugal and the Algarves:' We upgrade our military. The Queen, Elizabeth of Luxembourg, has a child after getting pregnant! The child is named Carlos by Afonso V, current king of Portugal and the Algarves. A process of incorporating the Algarves into Portugal proper begins. War is declared on Granada and Morocco and the Moroccans are quickly knocked out of the war. Afonso V is crowned King of Silves. **'Ceuta:' The Duchy of Ceuta is formed with Afonso V becoming Afonso I of Ceuta. A regency is formed with Elizabeth of Luxembourg/Brandenburg at its head. **'Melilla:' The Duchy of Melilla is formed with Afonso V as Afonso I of Melilla. Elizabeth is also installed as regent. **'Occupied Rif:'Queen Elizabeth is offered this position but declines and thus a regency council of Rif is formed. This is also to rule in the African Duchies if the regent is gone. **'Braganca:' The New Heir, Carlos I, is named Duke of Braganca, the title now applies to the heirs of Portugal. *'Luxembourg (PU with Portugal):' Following the marriage, Carlos is born. Carlos is now Count Dauphin of Luxembourg with a new territory, the Luxembourgish Dauphine is formed from the countryside of Arlon (OTL Northern Belgian Luxembourg). *'Bayern-Munchen:' The King Afonso is crowned in a ceremony, Munchen invites the Duke of Bayern-Landshut to govern the Duchy of Bayern-Munchen. We begin influencing Bayern-Landshut (Turn One of Four). *'Brandenburg:' We upgrade our military. Nothing much else happens. *'Aragon:' John II the Great asks to go to war against Granada.' Otherwise, ten ships are ordered to be built.' **'Portuguese/Mod Dip:' You may help us against Granada. *'Vijayanagar:' We are the only country to have resisted the attack by the Muslims. We increase the dependence on crops. Our King Raja Raja Chola has died due to age. He had no heirs so another person by the name of Raja Ravi Varma has Usurped the throne. We currently control the whole of South India - i.e, Hyderabad, Travancore, Calicut, Cochin, Mysore and Madras. We plan to unite the whole of Hindustan under the flag of Vijayanagar and due to the civil disarray. We have started Invading To the North. **'Mods:' Who are you invading? *'Naples:' We are independent! It is a great day for the Neapolitans. The Rogue Leader sends people to kill the King of Savoy. We request to marry the Queen of Savoy due to divorcing the former Queen of Naples. We publicly hang The Rogue Leader destroying the Rogue Ones. **'Mod:' The King dies. The Queen marries the widow. *'Venice:' We send troops to co-occupy the Morea and Attica with the Byzantines knowing that they will soon fall. *'Mamluk Sultanate' We upgrade our military.The annexation of Aq Qoyunlu is the only major thing this year. *'Sultanate of Bengal:' Ten ships are built to make Bengal a naval power. The Sultan also notices the aggressive actions of Vijayanagar to the south. *'Japan:' The Emperor orders his navy to halt piracy in the sea off the coast of China. He also orders the navy to be built up by ten ships. *'Kalmar Union:' We build ten ships, and we ask if any neighboring countries have bachelorettes for King Christian I. We send explorers around the Gulf of Bothnia, and they have begun to create roads as part of a land link between Sweden and Finland. New turn time! 1451 Bosnia begins experiences tensions between five groups, the Croats (who support annexation to Croatia), the Westerners (who support vassalization to Naples-Savoy), the Serbs (who want the Southern areas to go to Serbia), the Confederates (who support the Serbs and say the rest should go under an equal Confederation), and the Bosnian Nationalists (who rule the country and say no change). No Civil War yet. The Ottomans attack the Golden Horn where they win the battle but not before massive Ottoman casualties including the Chief General leading the army and several lesser Generals. As a result, the Ottomans retreat from their new possession. The Navarrese Civil War begins. (Incomplete mod event). The French invade Normandy and begin taking it. Note: Other mods you may add mod events. *'Savoy:' We begin influencing Asti (Turn One ofFour) and Montferrat (Turn One of Four). We celebrate the new Personal Union between Naples and Savoy and see that the Queen is showing signs of pregnancy. *'Naples:' We upgrade our military. We defeat the Rogue Ones and finally reunite Southern Italy/Kingdom of Naples. We enter into negotiations with Aragon on the status of Sicily. (Aragon, meet me on the talk page). We support the Westerners in Bosnia. *'Portugal, Silves and the Algarves:' The King, Afonso V, continues incorporating the Algarves into Portugal. **'Ceuta:' Nothing of note. **'Melilla:' Nothing of note. **'Occupied Rif:' The Council elects a president of Rif. His name is John. *'Bayern-Munchen:' We continue influencing Bayern-Landshut (Turn Two of Four). We also request Bayern-Straubing become our vassal of South Bavaria. **'Mod:' Bayern-Straubing accepts. *'Mamluks:' We upgrade our military. *'Castile:' Ties are strengthened with Aragon. The military is developed.' ' *'Aragon:' Ten ships are built. The military is developed *'Japan:' Ten more ships are built to head off any Chinese invasion of the Home Islands. The military is also developed. *'Bengal:' Ten more ships are built. The military is developed. Category:Satus of Era